


(Fan art) Aziraphale In The Bastille

by CynSyn



Series: A Madness 2 Method: My Fanart [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale loves Crepes, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 04:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynSyn/pseuds/CynSyn
Summary: Aziraphale in the Bastille from Good Omens episode 3, Hard Times cold open.





	(Fan art) Aziraphale In The Bastille

Aziraphale in the Bastille, Good Omens Episode 3 Hard Times

Digital painting, using Paint. net and a mouse.

The original post on [Tumblr](https://amadness2method.tumblr.com/post/187191242366/aziraphale-in-the-bastille-good-omens-episode-3).


End file.
